This is War
by Amarok Walker
Summary: Oni would do anything to help the people of Termina but he never could expect that falling in love with a certain blonde haired, rich daughter of Hyrule's most powerful leaders would get in the way of that... especially when he has to be the one to end her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Location: North Clock Town**

 **Date: 10/27/15**

 **Time: 0300 hours**

The moon hung ominously over the Terminian night sky. Clouds partially covered the bright moon bathing only the clock tower in an ethereal glow. Few souls were out and about at this time and most of those who were still awake at this hour were retreating like rats into their humble abodes. However, tonight, two people were doing the complete opposite of that. In fact, there was a specific job that was entailed in the two's meeting.

"On time as always." The masked man said to the other individual as they crossed into an alley

"Never fail to disappoint, don't I?" approached the taller figure whose voice sounded young, wise, composed, and merciless all together

The masked man chuckled "Indeed you don't." He pulled something from within his jacket. A yellow Manila folder was taken out and he handed it to the younger individual. The younger man did not hesitate to take it and with swift movements tore the folder open. In it were several documents including a newspaper clipping; however he noticed something unusual in the information given to him, there was no picture.

"Zelda Harkarian? Where have I heard that before?" The man quietly thought to himself

"The Harkarians serve within Hyrule's government." His masked companion responded, having heard his monologue "To be more specific, Gustaf Harkarian, Hyrule's current president is the father of Daltus Harkarian, the majority leader of the Senate who in turn happens to be the father of little Zelda."

"Hyrule, huh?" The young man said "No picture?"

"Sources found it… difficult to get in touch with Miss Harkarian." The masked man explained

"Why so? You would think that she would be well known with her family in office." The younger man asked out of curiosity

"Indeed you would think so too but she is responsible in getting into the grit of things which is why it makes her so dangerous."

"How so, Majora?" the young man asked

"That is none of your business." Majora stiffly said "Remember, I am your employer. Whatever I say goes…Do I make myself clear?"

After a few moments of not responding, the young man coldly responded "Yes."

"Good. The last thing I want to happen to my beautiful country is for it to submit to some other country full of sissies and spineless idiots... Now go."

The young man nodded and within a few seconds, he disappeared from sight, no evidence or any trace of him being there. Majora sighed as two figures approached him from within the shadows. Twinmold and Lanmola.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to assign him for this task?" Lanmola asked as she seemed to glide right next to her boss

"Are you questioning my authority?" Majora hissed

Lanmola did not seem to flinch as she replied "No, sir. I am merely questioning that boy's abilities."

"He has done many things for me in the past. I am sure I can count on him again this time."

"That boy though has powers beyond that of any mere mortal, Mr. President…he could become a liability in the future."

"Alas, you're right. That is why I sent him on this mission." Majora stated

Twinmold and Lanmola looked at each other as they searched for an explanation through the soulless eyes of the heart-shaped mask. The President of Termina smiled wickedly underneath the mask as he whispered in a dark tone only the two other people next to him could hear him say "All we have to do is break him."

* * *

 **A/N: I hear so much K-pop songs nowadays that I can't help but write about them. I didn't plan too far ahead with this one so expect it to be written the same length as my other story "Hello" which for some of you are eager to have me finish. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about that one.**

 **Don't be too surprised if you readers see more new story updates in the future. I promise I will finish the other stories at some other point in time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Eastside Lake Community, Outskirts of Lanayru Province**

 **Date: 10/28/15**

 **Time: 1150 hours**

"Zelda, dear, your father is calling!" An elderly woman called out, her phone on the receiver so that the person on the other line wouldn't be taken by surprise by lady's booming voice

A chorus of fast-paced steps was heard as a figure rushed down the stairs hurriedly with a large bag in hand. Zelda Harkarian nearly ran into her nanny as she picked up the phone from her "Hello?" She said into the receiver as she mouthed her apologies to the elder woman who merely smiled and mouthed her forgiveness in response before leaving her.

"Zelda, my little princess, how are you doing?" Daltus chirped merrily as Zelda adjusted the phone to her liking

Zelda laughed warmly in response "I'm fine Dad, thanks. How are you?"

Daltus sighed into the phone "You know, busy like a Keese here and I have yet to have my daily dose of caffeine.

"Dad, with the amount of coffee you drink, I'm surprised that you haven't done anything foolish yet." Zelda jokingly noted

"Oh no. I already did." Daltus said "but before you ask anything, I want to say-"

"Tell me what happened." Zelda pleaded, leaning into the receiver as she played with a lock of her golden hair

"No. I have something to ask you-"

"Pretty please, daddy please?" Zelda whined, using the same tactics on her father ever since she was three

"Later." Daltus emphasized, "I've only got a few minutes before I have to go another meeting so I need to pass along this message to you."

Zelda leaned further into the phone with interest "What is it?" She asked in curiosity

"I've made some reservations with you today at 1:30 today at the Zora…Zora?"

"We're having lunch at the Zora Marea?!" Zelda squealed in excitement, not only from the fact were her and her father going out to her favorite seafood restaurant but also from the fact that she was going out with her father at all. For the past few months, he had been a shut-in and rarely allowed anyone to visit since he was so busy. Now to be able to spend time with him was a miracle from the Goddesses. And this was an opportunity she wasn't going to waste.

"I take it that you're excited?" Daltus replied knowingly upon hearing his daughter's outburst

"Excited?!" Zelda squealed into the receiver (causing Daltus to move his phone away a few inches away) "I'm PUMPED! Gosh, Dad, it's been so long since we've been out together, we've got so much catching up to do!"

"Okay Zelda. I've got the memo. I'll be seeing you later today. Remember 1:30 SHARP? Bye my little princess."

"Bye Dad." Zelda said before the line went dead; she squealed in excitement once more as she ran up the stairs to change leaving her nanny perplexed as the young woman zoomed past her in the hallway

"Aye Zelda! Slow down." The nanny warned her nearly losing her own balance and barely catching herself on the small mahogany table with the picture frames

"Sorry Impa!" Zelda called out to her as she went into her grape-purple room. Before she closed the door, she yelled out to Impa one last time to explain "I have a date with the Senator." She closed the door as she let those words sink in, her nanny finally understanding her charge's behavior.

Zelda was quick to lock the door and rush into her own bathroom. Unlike her bedroom, her bathroom was a baby blue color and her white countertop was lined with rows of different shades of eye shadow and other makeup products. As she rushed to disrobe, she couldn't help but think of the trip she was going to take later that day. Termina had been among many of the places she wanted to visit ever since she was young. Though she had all the riches her father could provide her and the best education money could pay for, seeing the world ranked far higher on her bucket list.

The warm water felt soothing against her cool skin and for a moment she let herself drown in the amazing feeling of it all. She was quickly interrupted however by the shrilling sound of her phone. _Really? Now of all times_. Zelda couldn't help but think with a scowl. She let it ring as she continued with her shower. After all, she wanted to at least see her father before she left for her trip.

* * *

 **Time: 1327 hours**

 **Location: Zora Marea (30 minutes from Harkarian household)**

"Dad!" Zelda cried upon seeing her father waiting for her at the booth. Her outburst nearly cost her dignity as the rest of the patrons eyed the young law clerk with confusion (though their expressions were made mild upon seeing the Senator)

"Ah Zelda there you are." Daltus greeted kissing his daughter on the cheek "You're early as I expected."

"Well I couldn't wait to see you Dad. I want to at least say goodbye before I have to leave." Zelda replied as they took their seats and the waitress left after placing their menus and getting their orders

"Yes. Yes. I would be very salty if I didn't at least get to say goodbye to my only daughter." Daltus voiced though he expertly hid his worried tone for the sake of Zelda

"Daaad." Zelda whined apparently not having caught on to her father's brief, worried expression

Daltus gave her a quizzical look "What?" he asked

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"It sounds weird."

"You say it too."

"Yeah but…you make it sound so…gah just don't say it out in public please?"

"Alright, I won't say it out in public. I cross my heart." Daltus promised as he made an 'x' over his left pectoral

For a moment, a beat of silence ensued as the two Harkarians searched for a topic to discuss on. Daltus decided to talk about the most basic topic he could think of…

"So Zelda," Daltus said "How's everything at work with the judges?"

"Pretty busy as usual." Zelda shrugged as the waitress silently placed their drinks, Zelda shook her head "Really Dad, coffee?"

"It's my Red Bull." Was all Daltus could say

"Dad have you ever thought … I don't know cutting down?"

"You're starting to sound like your mother." Daltus noted as he poured creamer into his cup

"At least I am caring for your health." Zelda countered with slight frustration

"Zelda, hon. Please don't start it here now. I'm getting enough of this back at work." Daltus said exasperated

"Fine but you promise to cut down?" Zelda said with a small hint of hope

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything. After all, I've already promised you something already."

Zelda looked as if she wanted to reply to that but bit her tongue and didn't "Fair enough." She mumbled as she stirred her iced tea, she shook her head and began discussing something else to lighten the mood

"Anything interesting you want to tell me Dad?" Zelda asked

"Hm…Like what?" Daltus queried

"I don't know…some major bill that you're planning to pass or a new appointee to elect on for Grandfather's Cabinet?"

"Actually no," Daltus said leaning forward "However I was going to ask you the same thing."

Zelda looked at him quizzically.

"Is there anything going on your side of the branch? I mean." Daltus clarified

"I've heard Chief Justice Rauru is considering of retiring." Zelda noted "I think he said he was having some heart problems and he wanted to take some time off to live the remainder of his life." She shook her head, "Poor man, he always took his job very seriously."

"You mean to say that the rest of the justices don't?" Daltus rose a brow

Zelda shook her head "No, no. That's not what I mean. Everyone else takes their job seriously too, well except for, Veran and Ganondorf I would say. But-"

"Good afternoon, may I get your order?" the young waitress waltzed in with a pen and notepad in hand

"I'd like to have the number 33." Daltus said, closing his menu

"And for you Miss Zelda?" the young waitress asked the junior Harkarian

"I'd like to get the number 17…oh my goddesses! Kina!" Zelda cried, covering her gaping mouth

"That's my name." Kina smiled "Nice to see you again Zelda" she said as Zelda stood up to hug her

"What are you doing here?" Zelda couldn't help but ask as she sat back down leaving her father perplexed as to how he she knew the ebony-haired waitress

"I work here. What do you think I'm doing here?" Kina couldn't help but gesture to the clothes she was wearing

"I thought that…Never mind but it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since what sophomore year?"

"Yeah, my father needed help since the business started going downhill." Kina frowned "He was down about it for a long time but he's doing better now since he opened up the Lofty Pumpkin not far from the

Supreme Court. From what he told me, Justice Levias has been coming down there to have his pumpkin soup."

"Justice Levias?" Zelda asked with her indigo eyes wide "He's been going there!"

"Yeah how cool is that? A famous Supreme Court Justice is going to the Lofty Pumpkin. My dad's business of all places! I actually want to meet him myself and thank him."

"Maybe I can arrange that." Zelda mused

"How so?" Kina asked

"I actually work for him. I'm a law clerk there."

Kina's eyes widened "You're tripping me."

"I swear to the Holy Three that I'm not. I could actually call him right now and let him talk to you."

"Holy Goddesses, you're not kidding me are you?" Kina breathed, almost on the verge of passing out

"Here, I have his number." Zelda took out her phone and clicked on the contact name labeled 'Justice Levias'

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Kina repeated over and over, she shook her head to clear her thoughts "Tell him that I said thank you…I'll be back I need to get your orders ready."

Kina speed-walked behind the restaurant doors, still flustered of the event that had just taken place; Zelda, meanwhile put her phone away and stared at her father's blank face.

"What?" She asked

"Oh nothing my little princess, I was just thinking about your trip." He said as he took a sip from his coffee

"I'll be leaving at 6:30 if that's what you're asking." Zelda said "Dad, I know you're worried but I have to do this."

"Zelda, it's not only that, I don't trust being in that country." Daltus argued "Majora is not a kind man to begin with. I've known him since my boyhood and I know how he is like. Please Zelda; I can go ask Justice Levias to have someone else to do this."

"Dad," Zelda responded in an authoritative tone that Daltus had never heard before used with him "This isn't about my duty. I WANT to do this."

"Zelda, you don't understand what you're getting into. Majora is a very powerful man. It wouldn't be far-fetched to say if he had a pack of Devil Dogs to do his dirty work."

"Only a better reason to go there in the first place." Zelda countered back, she sighed "Please Dad. I need to do this. Kafei's father would have wanted it."

Those words made Daltus freeze. He felt as if his soul departed him leaving his body just as a cold, empty shell. The thought of having lost his friend pained him but the thought of losing his only daughter pained him even more.

"Zelda, I forbid you from going there." Daltus seethed

"You cannot make me do anything you want to father. I am twenty-five years old. Your word isn't law."

"I'm not speaking to you as a Senator; I am speaking to you as your Father." His eyes looked pained as if he was watching his daughter dying before him. That look nearly tore Zelda but she wasn't going to let herself falter.

"No dad. I'm going there. And that's my final decision… No ifs, ands, or buts." She said in a low tone that nearly frightened her own father

"If that's how it is going to be…" Daltus whispered, he knew now it would have been foolhardy to try to convince his daughter any more. After all, she was as bullheaded as his wife. Why wouldn't he be surprised that she would have taken after her? He sighed as he collected his thoughts and finally turned back into his daughter's resolved gaze, her position unfaltering. "Very well Zelda…You are right." Zelda rose a brow "Just promise me you will be careful when you are there."

"I promise Dad." Zelda said, her eyes softening as she sensed her father's defeat

"And promise me you will call me when you land?"

"Of course Dad. I'll make sure of it." She promised as Kina silently set down the food, knowing it wasn't a good idea to get involved in the tense conversation that she had partly overheard.

Just like that, the two Harkarians ate in silence.

* * *

 **Location: Loftwing Skylines, Altitude: 13000 feet, Somewhere over Lost Woods**

 **Time: 1949 hours**

Zelda sat in her seat patiently. For the past half hour she had been staring at the great expanse of trees that was known as the Lost Woods. As she sat staring out the window, she remembered of the tall tales she had heard as a girl told of the children who lost their way into these woods would turn into Skullkids. Of course, this only implied the non-magic Hylians who were not native to the forests within. She also faintly remembered that children who made home in this part of the forest were an ageless race of children known as the Kokiri. It was even told that the Hero of Time was born among the Kokiri.

Zelda smiled softly to herself. She never really had the chance to just sit down and actually dwell on her own thoughts. After all, research would get in the way of that. She began to frown as she remembered many of her friends had planned a party tonight. She had wanted to go but she would not dare cancel the flight for mere pleasures. For now, she had to be focused on the task at hand. After all, it was her job to serve her country. Not many people would take her job as seriously as she did and she was determined not to let herself down. Parties could wait.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

"Ma'am. Your flight has landed."

Zelda woke with a start as soon as she heard the voice call out to her. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she realized a steward was standing above her with a smirk on his face, apparently from seeing her earlier reaction. She stood up and the steward moved to allow her to get out of the aisle. She immediately felt uncomfortable as he stood behind her believing that his smirk belied a more sinister motive.

Her assumption was solidified as she turned back to look at him, his eyes darted up as she caught him staring at her from behind. She glared at him, the action intimidating the steward and causing him to turn around to a few rows in the back. With a small grin of self-satisfaction, she exited the plane and finally entered the country of Termina.

* * *

 **Location: Stock Pot Inn, East Clock Town**

 **Date: 10/29/2015**

 **Time: 1228 hours**

As she fell back on her bed, she released a sigh of content as she lied there, reveling in the comfortable, soft covers of her bed. After riding for nearly five hours on a plane, she wasn't going to go through a round on one of those rickety beds at the motels she had passed earlier that night. Sure, it sounded selfish but, simply put…money talks.

She was so tired that she had only changed into a pair of pajamas and not even bothered brushing her teeth. However, she wasn't tired enough to go to bed just yet…

Within her grasp, she picked up a small notebook she had beside her. She screened over her to-do list.

She immediately yawned and further drowned herself in the blankets as the pillow cushioned her sore neck. With a start, she realized she hadn't let her father know about landing in Termina yet.

She glanced at the clock _12:31 a.m._ She groaned. Of all the things she had to do, she had to get up and go get her cell phone from her bag which laid some ways away from her comfy bed. She forced herself to get up and complete the action.

She opted just to leave a message on his voicemail to let him know of her circumstance. But she quickly dismissed the thought as she realized that he probably wouldn't see the message anyway. Instead she texted him…

 _Made it in Termina. I'm doing fine. Except you could have let me know the weather was going to be like this._

She turned off her phone as she sent the brief message. She scrambled to get under the sheets as she felt her toes freezing up, even though her floor was made of carpet. Had it been tile, she would probably have an ice rink forming if there was water to freeze it up.

As she was about to surrender to the world of dreams, she heard her phone vibrating. _Who in the flipping world would be calling her at this hour?_

With an angry sigh, Zelda answered the call "Hello?" she spoke with every polite fiber in her being she could muster

There was nothing on the other line except for heavy breathing.

"Hello?! Who is this?" Zelda asked, her frustration getting the best of her

The person kept continuing to breathe heavily apparently with no intention to stop anytime soon. Just as Zelda was about to hang up, a deep sultry voice finally spoke "Leave this place…"

Zelda looked at her phone as if asking the device to answer her unstated question "Excuse me, who is this?" she asked, her frustration now diminishing

"Leave… or suffer at the hands of the Masked One." The voice spoke again

"Leave? Excuse me, I dictate whether or I go or stay, now tell me, who is this?" Zelda demanded

"Leave…" the phone hung up abruptly, leaving Zelda perplexed as she stared at her phone for answers

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello?" Zelda sighed as she shut her phone off. _Well, that was weird._

She wasn't going to admit however, a tinge of fear had struck her heart. With no more thoughts to dwell on besides the strange caller, Zelda fell into a state of fitful sleep.


End file.
